A Unknown Cardcaptor
by death by caring
Summary: The secound chp of my story is up it's about a new card captor and new powers kinda alternative unvirse thing going on go easy on me this is my first chapters long fan fic please R&R Oh it takes place in the uni after they capture the time card. It turns
1. Proloque

A Unknown CardCaptor Proloque  
by NinaDBZ  
-------------------------------------------  
Message From The Author: This chapter is short very short but you get the picture of were this story's going.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spring in Japan was a beautiful thing with cherry blossom trees and smiling faces it seemed so happy there. Today was no exception it was just another wonderful day in the land of the rising sun. At least that's what Sakura thought as she got out of bed that morning rubbing the sleep from her eyes a smile stuck on her face and a beam in her green eyes. She was so glad it was her spring vacation.  
"Morning Kero !" she called to her little friend who once again found the joys of video games. "Yeah, Hi" he answered wavin with one hand quickly before placing it back on the controller not for a moment looking away from the tv screen. Sakura's smile brightned she loved it when he was so happy playing his video games.  
"Slowly she walked over to her desk her bare feet making a thumping sound as she went. *One more day to mark off the calender* she thought. Though she knew she should mark it off before she goes to sleep she loved to mark off the calendar the following day so she could see what on the agenda for that day was at the same time.  
*Let's see her X out that day. Now what's happening to day.* she thought in her usual fashion. But when she saw what was written she appeared totally shocked. Today was the day Tina Tyra was coming in.  
"Kero ! Tina's flying in today" Sakura said rather loadly to her friend.   
"What ?" said Kero turning from his game just when a massave monster knocked his charcter out. "Damn It ! Sakura what is so important you made me loose my game.   
"I already told you Tina's coming today." said Sakuran in an angry voice aggiatated by the fact that he would curse at her in such a way.  
  
Tina was a friend of the family's her was best friends with Sakura's mother in high school. They didn't call much since her mother died and mainly talked to her father. They had mett once only she was to young to rember. She was coming to live with them because her mother died and she had no close relatives.   
She didn't know what to think but her father was happy he said she was Sakura's about her age and he was sure they would be best friends. Sakura was okay with this except for one thing the Clow Cards. How was she suppose to keep them hidden from Tina exspecially since Tina would be staying in her room.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well that's the proloque tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan

Chapter 1: The Plan  
By NinaDBZ  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What, what do mean I thought she wasn't coming in for weeks ?" Kero yelled pancing. "We haven't even found a place to put the clow cards yet and what about me if she sees me talking she'll know somthings up. Man Sakura why did you agree to let her stay here !!!" his voice so loud Touya in the next room asks his friend Yukito (who always seems to be there) if he heard somthing Yukito of course says no.  
  
"Kero calm down you don't want people to hear you," says Sakura in a slightly whiney voice. Quickly she changes into her regular clothes.  
  
Ignoring this remark Kero continues on to say "I can't believe you got us into this mess !!!! How am I suppose to eat and play video games when there is another person in the room."  
  
"Well I don't know Kero. Will figure somthing out it's not like we can tell my dad we don't want her here her mother died," whinned Sakura.  
Just then there was a knock at the door. "Sakura time for breakfast" comes a male voice belonging to her father.   
  
"Coming!" she calls to the door. Foot steps are heard out side her door then going down the steps. "Kero you just stay her and don't make a mess you know me I'll think of something." she said said in a low voice to Kero before running out the door of her room.  
  
At the dining table breakfast is sett out and her brother and Yukito have already began eating. Sakura sitts down in her seat happy to see that it was next Yukito.  
  
"Morning Sakura how'd you sleep last night" said Yukito smiling light glemming off his glasses.  
  
"Good" says Sakura blushing slightly. "You ?" she asks making conversation.   
  
"Oh I woke up early me and Touya have a big test today you know." he said smiling as usual.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot are schools off on spring recess you guys don't get it till next week do you ?" said Sakura feeling stupid for forgetting that.   
  
"Duh, squirt it's not like high school would have the same schedule as middle school" said Touya butting in on the conversation.  
  
"Alright where's your bowls everyone ?" asks Sakura's dad as he comes into the dining area with a thing of rice fresh for the steamer. Everyone held out there bowls as they were filled with genorus portions.   
  
"So Dad Tina's coming in today huh" said Touya as his father sat down at the table finished from serving the food.   
  
"Oh, yes I almost forgot. Would you and Sakura like to come when I pick her up ?" there father said with a smile on his face as he paced some salt and pepper to Touya.   
  
"Well I..." said Sakura but her brother was to fast he block her off.  
  
"Of course we would Dad wouldn't we squirt ?" said Touya with an annoying voice Sakura could tell he was only doing it to annoy her.  
  
"Really Sakura ?" asked her father not to sure she want to.  
  
"Yeah of course we would," said Sakura nervously she still didn't know what she would do about Kero maybe see could ask Tomoyo what she thought or Li he had backed her up with the time card maybe he would help her out with this.  
  
Her thoughts were interupted by her fathers voice. "Great, I'm so proud of you two welcoming Tina into the family like that. The plane land's at 4:30 PM so we should all mett up at the house around 4:00 Pm."  
  
'Man how am I going to do this. Hold on A minute I know' Sakura thought. "Hey Dad can Tomoyo and my friend Li come over for dinner I want Tina to mett some of my friends to get her used to things over here after all things are so diffrent in America."  
  
"Why how thoughtful Sakura of course they can come by Tomoyo can even spend the night though I must tell you this now Li or any other boy can't" he said happily though very seriously.  
  
"Hey isn't that Li kid the one that was picking on you at school.I don't like him you shouldn't hang out with him he's bad news" said Touya. "And hey dad what do mean by no boys I thought you said Yukito could stay over again tonight. (= Somthing Goin On There Guys =)"  
  
"He can. Sakura is what your brother says true does this Li kid bother you ?" Her father had a worried/angry look she hated Touya for giving him.  
  
"Of course not Dad we had an arguement that day that's all we've settled our diffrences since then." 'Though I wish we could settle it another way because even if he's mean he sure is cute.'   
  
"Okay it's settled then will pick up Tina then your friends will mett us for dinner after that Tomoyo will spend the night and Li Will Go Home," said her father. And with that it was over they would follow the plan that night if they liked it or not. And judging by the face of Touya the Li thing a few of them really wouldn't like.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well that's the first chapter hope you like. ^_^ Please Review 


	3. Chapter 2: The Arrival

The Arrival   
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time seemed to fly that day for Sakura. She had gone over to her best friend Tomoyo's house and told her her problem Tomoyo agreed to spend the night and reasured Sakura they'd find a way to keep Tina from finding out there secret. At 3:40 Tomoyo a ride home and ended up coming over then so she could go to the airport with them. They called Li earlier and he agreed to come over for dinner but only to make sure Sakura didn't screw up (a direct quote).  
At 4:15 they the left for the air port with not only Tomoyo but Yukito (as I said he's like always there) they went in there brand new minivan so they fitt in okay.   
"Buckle up everyone." said Sakura's dad to them as if they were still little kids. Sakura was 13 now and her brother 16 they didn't mind though there father always talked to them like that.  
When they got there her father parked in building B level 3 row number 23 he wrote down the spot with pen on a small sheet of paper because he knew all to well that people get lost in these places from exsperience. "Come on, she is flight 2264907 from the USA what exact place I can't really remember but the number should be enough." said her father looking at another slip of paper.   
"what airport Dad," asked Touya looking at the 20 or so airline choices and frowning.  
There looked at the paper and shook hsi head, "now let me see...America West I believe but it's hard to make out it's all in english.  
"Let me see I'm taking English class at school for my foriegn langauge," said Yukito greatfully exceping the sheet of paper from his friends father. "Well that defiantly spells America but the next word I can't quiet make out."   
"Hey I got an idea look at the signs and she it looks the most like," said Tomoyo pointing at a sign with all the names in english and japanese.   
Sakura's dad and Yukito looked at each other then the held the paper between the two of them then looked up at the sign then to each other again. "America West" they said together. "Absolutley" said Sakura's father. With that he thanked Tomoyo and Yukito for there help then place the paper in his coat pocket.  
"We better her planes going to land any minute," her father said before finding the gate number. With that they were off Sakura suprisingly leading the way.   
When they got there the plane was begining to unboard. That's when Tomoyo asked a very good question every one had forgot about. "Hey Mr.Kinomoto what does she look like. (Yes I could end it but what the heck I continue anyways.)  
Sakura's dad gasped at that. He had forgotten to ask Tina what she looked like he was to busy talking about other things to remember such a thing.  
"You do know what she looks like don't you dad ?!?" said Sakura completely freaking out.   
"Well...No..."   
"WHAT?!?" hollared the rest of the group.   
"But come to think of it we sent her some family photo's awhile back so she knows we look like. If we just sit and wait she should be able o find us. " said there father filled with worry sitting down in one of the seats outside the gate.  
People started going out of gate. Man this day may be longer then any of them thought it would be.   
The first person to come out the gate was a blonde haired girl with viloet eyes but she walked over to a dark blacked haired boy and gave him a hug.  
The next two people weren't even close to the right age they looked like they could be ninety year olds. At this rate they would never find there girl.  
Touya and Yukito made a game out of telling there comments about everyone who walked through the door saying reasons why they couldn't be the Tina they were looking for while Sakura sat there rocking back and fourth Tomoyo trying to calm her down.  
A red haired freckeled face girl walk out the door but she was at least twenty. "Look at those freckles man what does she have chicken poxs (I don't think of people with freckles like this) and her hair it's like an aphroe not to mention the fact that she's at thirty." said Touya ignoring the evil glare the ladym gave him as she walked past him.  
"Well that's not her that's for sure." said Yukito as he saw her leave.  
Next came out a couple with two small children. "Unless Tina's not telling us somthing I doubt that's her."   
Then came a 290 pound women (I'm not mean to fat people anyone affended please forgive me). "Well unless Tina's a thirdy pound convict women I don't think that's her either."   
"What did you said," asked the women with an icy voice her hand held in a tight fist.   
"Oh nothing sir," the women's face was filled with rage, "I mam."  
"Thought so if I better not see you two again around her or your in deep trouble with me do you understand me ?"  
"Yes mam yes," they replied nervously afraid she would attack them at any moment.  
When she left Touya looked att Yukito and said, "We better watch out for that one."  
"uh-huh" was his friend replied. With that they returned there attention to the people leaving the plane.  
Another 50 year old, a 28 year old with a baby, and Mexican guy left the plane they whispered there comments to each other not want to have another incadent.   
Then shee cam out Touya's dream girl. She looked like a 15 or 16 year old though you couldn't really be sure. Her hair was about as long as Sakura's with a darker brown color and all of it the same strands of hair falling on her small face bringing out her beautiful blue eyes. She had a small figure and good size busts.  
"Wow! Yukito I think I've just seen an angel." he said to his friend with a dreamy sort of look in his eye.   
"Does that mean your breaking up with me ?" said Yukito seriously yet jokely. Hearing no answer he looked at Touya shocked. "Do's it ?" he demanded.  
"If I got her to go with me maybe." he said dreamly yet seriously. Yukito looked really hurt at this.  
She started walking in his direction supposably looking for someone. "Hi!" he said smothly. "Looking at him her small orange shirt and jeans came into full view for the first time.   
"Touya is that you ?" she asked smile on her lips.  
"Yeah, do I know you ?" he asked returning the smile.  
"Oh silly me I forgot to introduce myself it's me Tina, Tina Tyra, I'm going to stay with you guys." she said shaking his hand.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



End file.
